


Taking the Plunge

by killians-dashingrescue (caroc25)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroc25/pseuds/killians-dashingrescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma ends up watching a practice of her college water polo team, she did not expect on seeing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Plunge

Emma had tried to resist Mary Margaret at first. Her sister had been dating this new guy called David, and he was on their college’s water polo team. Mary Margaret was insisting on going to his practice tonight and she didn’t want to go alone, which was why Emma was asked to come with her.

 

“Mary Margaret, I don’t want to go! Come on it’s just a practice, there will be nothing interesting going on.” She whined as the brunette held her wrist dragging her towards the pool’s platform so they could have a good view. 

 

Her sister abruptly stopped her steps and turned around to look at her as she give her the big sister look that clearly said ‘ I’m your older sister do as I say .’

 

“Emma, I never ask you for anything. He doesn’t know I’m coming and I’m nervous as hell. I just need you there as support. Can you do this for me just this once?” She gave her puppy face, one she seldom used against her. Emma’s shoulder slumped as she let out a sigh of defeat while her sister wore a smile of victory. 

 

They managed to get to the platform and as they opened the double doors, they were welcomed by the heaviness that lingers in the air. The distinct smell of chlorine hung heavily around them, while the echo of voices and water splattering invaded her hearing. They walked down a couple of stairs and went to sit on a bench. 

 

Emma looked around the platform and found some familiar faces sitting there as well. There was a small group at their left and she remembered some of their names. Mary Margaret leaned over as she kept looking at the small group of girls trying to remember some of their names. 

 

“They’re all girlfriends of the players. The redhead is Ariel, she’s a sweetheart by the way, and her boyfriend Eric is the captain. I can’t remember the other girl’s name though.” Emma nodded at her sister’s gossip, and managed to recall some of the girls name’s as Aurora and Ella. 

 

They then noticed further up on the bench, Regina who was sitting alone as she watched what was happening on the pool. Emma furrowed her eyebrows seeing the girl that had made both her and her sister’s life miserable throughout high school and looked back to her sister. 

 

“Did you know that Regina was here?” She asked the brunette who was trying to spot her beau. 

 

“I did, she’s been dating Robin. He’s also on the team. She doesn’t like to stick with the group of girlfriends. Apparently she comes to every practice and match to see him, but leaves the bunch of girls alone.”

 

“Really? Regina missing out on a chance to torment a group of people? That’s quite surprising.”  

 

“Not really. I mean, high school is over and I think she has outgrown that phase. Also I heard she has been trying to fix the issues she has with her mother and herself.” Her sister was about to add some more insight on her former enemy when she jumped slightly on her seat, her eyes opening wide as a glint passed through them.

 

“There he is! It’s David.” Emma craned her neck as she followed Mary Margaret’s gaze and noticed a tall, broad, fair-haired guy. 

 

Definitely her sister’s type, she thought. 

 

David looked up at them and a huge grin appeared on his face as he saw her sister and they both waved at each other. Emma chuckled as she noticed that these two had it bad for each other. Out of nowhere, one of his teammate came to stand next to David, one that definitely took her breath away. 

 

She had quite the view of the man’s body since he was only wearing his speedo like all the other team players, and Emma didn’t mind one bit. He was tall and lean yet muscular, his chest covered with hair, a fine line of hair trailing down his abdomen hiding underneath his bathing suit. His body wasn’t the only thing that caught her attention, but he was equally as handsome. Dark brown hair, thick eyebrows, light scruff covering his defined jaw and blue eyes that contrasted perfectly with the rest of his features. 

 

While her sister and her new boyfriend kept making eyes at each other from afar, Emma kept her eyes fixed on that man without even noticing it and he did the same, a lopsided grin appearing on his face which made her insides twist.

 

This might finally turn out interesting.

 

-/- 

 

His name was Killian Jones. 

 

He was David’s best friend and roommate, they met in high school when they signed up for their water polo team. 

 

After the practice, Mary Margaret insisted that she wait for David outside of their lockers so she could make the official introduction. When he came out, Killian was by his side and Emma had to fight the urge to look somewhat affected. Just like during her practice, he kept his gaze on her, a playful glint shining through his deep blue eyes. The guys were going out for a drink and invited the girls to join them, to which her sister was more than happy to accept, as was Emma. 

 

They went to the local bar, where most of the college students went to unwind and barely managed to find a table that could fit the four of them. When they finally sat down, Emma realized that she was sitting so close to Killian that she could practically feel the heat radiating from his skin. The four of them got into a pleasant conversation as they tried to get to know each other. She took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart as she got herself as comfortable as she could on her chair with the limited space. 

 

She was more than relieved when their pitcher of beer arrived, now she would have something to do with her hands instead of just fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Killian leaned forward, part of his upper body almost covering hers as he poured her a cup and then his. Mary Margaret and David quickly forgot they had company as they created a little cocoon for themselves talking in a low voice, smiles on both their faces. 

 

She rolled her eyes at the display of affection as she felt this pit in her stomach seeing how her sister was so easily comfortable with being love and embracing loving emotions in general. Emma always said that Mary Margaret had sucked all optimism and happiness out of her mothers womb and she was left with the pessimism and cynicism. 

 

A throat being cleared next to her took her out of her thoughts, turning her head around to the source of it as she was welcomed with Killian smiling at her.

 

“Well I guess it’s the two of us.” He tells her with his lilted soothing voice, as he cocks his head to the side showing the couple that was now too entranced with themselves to pay attention to them. 

 

Emma hummed at his observation, focusing all of her energy on the sip she was gulping down. She shifted on her seat, and finally gained the courage to look at him. Her stomach clenching once again.

 

"So tell me about yourself, Emma." Killian dropped his forearms on the table, as he turned his face toward her with interest. 

 

"What would you like to know?" 

 

"Anything. Do you play any sports?" 

 

"I box, that's pretty much it." 

 

He looked at her with an impressed face, giving her a once-over and nodded when he noticed her fit form, making her blush. "And what brought a pretty girl like you into boxing?" 

 

Emma shrugged as her fingers lightly traced the rim of her glass. 

 

"I just always felt angry when I was younger and sometimes I got into fights because I was boiling inside. My dad decided to sign me up for karate when I was 14, but I didn't like being in a massive group learning movements so he steered me to boxing." 

 

Killian was listening intently, and Emma suddenly felt as if his eyes were too knowing of maybe the reason why she was so angry and it scared her all of a sudden. Needing to change the spotlight from her, she turned her attention to him. 

 

"So why did you join the water polo team? It seems a bit girly to me." She asked him with a teasing tone. 

 

Her comment made him react, an offended face molding his traits as his elbow rested on the table, his index waving around as he defended his sport of choice.

 

"Let me tell you, love, that water polo is quite physically demanding." Killian was about to continue his rant but stopped when he saw her teasing grin, which then made him chuckled as a 'bloody minx' escaped his lips. 

 

"Seriously, why water polo?" She asked again when they somewhat finally regain their seriousness.

 

“I’ve always liked swimming ever since I learned how to. Back in my hometown we lived near a lake and I spent my days during the summer there, swimming around with my older brother. There’s something soothing about being in the water that makes me feel in my element.” 

 

Killian looked at her with a small smile which return, and felt the air between suddenly get heavy. 

 

“Can I ask you a random question?” She asked as she got more comfortable on her seat.

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

Emma took a sip of her drink and tried to stifle the small laugh that was threatening to escape her mouth as she thought of her question. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be shaved or something like that? I mean, with that amount of chest hair, it must slow you down.” 

 

He raised his eyebrows for a second, a face of disbelief upon hearing her question, wondering for a moment if she was serious or not. When he noticed she was cracking and started to laugh at his reaction, he followed suit. 

 

They got into this playful, flirting banter for the rest of the evening as they finished their pitcher, and then ordered another, and by the time it came Mary Margaret and David decided to join the conversation.

 

-/- 

 

Killian and Emma occasionally saw each other after that night, it was more of a lucky coincidence than planned meeting. They stumbled upon each other one afternoon at the library as Emma was searching for a book she needed for one of her paper for her criminal law class. He had helped her look around for her book and then invited her for a cup of coffee, which she accepted. Most of the time they had saw each other was because of Mary Margaret and David, who asked them to join them for dinner or for drinks.

 

Tonight, Emma was joining her sister for the guys’ water polo match, it was one of these important games which Mary Margaret promised David she would attend to cheer for his team. Killian didn’t ask her if she wanted to come, only implied that it would be nice if she could be there. 

 

They entered the now almost-full platform and both craned their necks to find a perfect spot for them to watch the match. The only spot they had found was one next to Regina, the reason why the seats were untaken was because she had dropped her coat and bag on the seats as a sign to repel company. The sisters looked at each other and braced themselves to face her wrath and walked over to the seats.  

 

“Hi, Regina. Do you mind if we sit here?” Mary Margaret asked while her former enemy looked up at her with a mask of indifference and took her things off the seats, leaving them free for them to occupy. 

 

Emma and her sister looked at each other with a small smile and frankly quite surprised that the brunette had accepted for them to sit next to her without saying a word. The three of them stayed in an awkward silence as they looked down seeing the guys getting ready. 

 

She craned her neck subtly as she tried to look for Killian’s number on his headgear, not wanting to have her sister make a big deal that she might have a tiny crush on him. When she spotted him, she had to contain a grin that threatened to show. 

 

Killian lifted his head up and his eyes scanned the crowd and when he finally spotted her, smirked at her as he winked, causing butterflies to fly all over in her stomach.

 

Mary Margaret noticed that exchange, and elbowed her softly on her arm, her lips curved upwards. “I knew it.” 

 

“Knew what?” Emma replied as she feigned ignorance to which her sister gave her one of those looks that told her not to play dumb with her. She smiled shyly as her cheeks had gone red, she was more than sure.

 

“It’s nothing, okay? We’re just friends, well, I  think .”

 

“Come on, Emma, you know he likes you, too. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you that night at the bar.”

 

“Well that’s because we were talking, since you decided to be all gooey and romantic with David.” 

 

Mary Margaret brushed aside her comment. “I noticed  how he looked at you when you weren’t looking, or when you got up to go to the bathroom. He likes you. Also, David told me so.”

 

“And Robin, too.” Added Regina, which startled them. 

 

“What?” Asked Emma as she leaned forward so she could look at the brunette next to her sister. 

 

Regina huffed slightly as she turned her head to look at her.

 

“Killian is also one of Robin’s long time friends, and Robin mentioned something about him having this thing for a blonde that he calls ‘Swan.’ Didn’t take much to figure out it was you.” 

 

Emma was baffled, not knowing how to respond. She wanted to believe it but at the same time she didn’t want to get her hopes up. She noticed the way some girls looked at him, probably the way she did, too, and she couldn’t deny that Killian could have any girl he wants. 

 

“And having known him for quite some time now, when he says he likes someone, he  really likes them.” Regina told her as she must have sensed her inner monologue. 

 

She was still pondering over the last piece of information when the match started but was quickly taken by what was happening in the water (and admiring how Killian’s muscles moved as he played).

 

-/-

 

The boys’ team won and they were ecstatic since it was an important game. The whole team decided to go over Macklin’s and celebrate. The place was crowded as the girls were sitting at a table with David, Robin and Regina. They had gotten to witness another side of Regina as they watched the match and despite not being friendly per se, she was quite nice to them which seemed to put Mary Margaret in a very chirpy mood. 

 

Emma was looking around for Killian, David telling her that he wanted to head back to their apartment quickly before joining them. She finally noticed at the far end of the bar as he talked to a group of girls. Her heart sank in her abdomen as she saw him flirting with a group of girls (he was giving them that killer smile), and swallowed hard as to get rid of the uncomfortable lump lodged in her throat. Despite what her sister and Regina had told her earlier, she could only believe what she could feel and see, something concrete, and that was him flirting with other girls.

 

Focusing on her drink, she tried to ignore what she just saw (which proved nearly impossible), but failed as he reached their table and sat on the free chair next to her, the one that she was secretly saving for him.

 

“Hello, Swan.” He greeted her with that dazzling smile of his, the one that made her fingers and toes tingle. She forced a smile and turned her attention to whatever the group discussion was. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked when he had finally poured himself a beer. He had this worried look on his face and Emma wished it was because of her, but didn’t want to give herself false expectations.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She shot back with an eyebrow raised and a challenging face. 

 

“I don’t know, you’re acting distant. Did I do something?” 

 

She wanted to tell him how she felt but didn’t want to scare him off. She had never shown any interest in him that was quite obvious, just the occasional smile (which was a  lot  coming from her). She didn’t want to make a scene or make this bigger than it really was. She didn’t have a claim on him or anything, so why act like a jealous girlfriend?

 

“No, actually you didn’t.”  And that’s the problem she added in her head as she grabbed her cup and gulped the rest of its contents.

 

Emma tried her best to ignore him, not wanting to make herself fall for him even more, even though not talking to him proved quite painful as well.

 

“Mary Margaret, I think I’m going to head back to our room. I’m tired.” She told her sister, wanting to get away from the bar as soon as possible as she reached her quota of faking fun. 

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” She asked, knowing that something was up without even having to ask her.

 

“I’m fine, really.” She lied as she gave her best smile. “I just want to be alone, there’s too much going on here.”

 

“Okay. If you want, I can go back to David’s tonight.” 

 

Emma gave her a weak smile and nodded. A night alone without her sister breathing down her neck asking why she was feeling down would do her some good.

 

She got up and said a quick goodbye to everyone at the table and then proceeded to make her way through the crowd so she could reach the entrance. Emma stood outside for a moment, enjoying the breeze brushing her boiling cheeks, the calmness of the night helping her hear her own thoughts more clearly now. 

 

Her feet started to lead her in direction of her apartment when she heard her name being called with a familiar deep voice. She closed her eyes and stopped, taking a deep breath before turning her heels around to look at him.

 

“Why are you leaving so early? I was actually looking forward to spending the evening with you.” Her heart skipped a beat at his statement.

 

“I just...needed to get out, it was too loud.” She sighed as he nodded. 

 

Emma was taken by surprise when his hand went to take hers, the warmth of his skin sending a spark throughout her body. 

 

“Come on. I want to show you something.” Killian told her with a soothing voice as he lead her down the sidewalk.

 

-/- 

 

Killian had led her back to the college’s pool and he had now a knee on the floor as he was picking the lock. She had more than once asked him what he was doing and he had constantly answered her with a grin and nothing more, which made her huff with impatient.

 

“You’re such a scoundrel.” She told him as she shifted once again, more than annoyed of why he had brought her there. 

 

“I prefer dashing rapscallion.” 

 

Emma chuckled at him, amazed at how easily he was able to make her laugh despite her foul mood from not even that long ago. She had to say, she was quite thrilled that he had decided to take her on a little adventure. Emma was still unsure about his true intentions and feelings towards her, but maybe she could let herself have this night to live a little. 

 

He finally unlocked the door, and straightened himself up with a dorky proud smile as he opened the door and gestured for her to head inside.The room was dark, the only lights on were the one inside the pool, the light being casted a bit distorted due to the water. 

 

Killian wiggled his eyebrows at her as his hands went to the back of his neck, pulling his shirt past his head revealing his bare chest to her. She squeezed her thighs together, her breathing slowly picking up when he started to unbuckle his belt, his pants quickly being pushed leaving him in nothing other than his boxer briefs. He took his socks off and then dove into the water, the splashing sound echoing through the empty room. 

 

His head resurfaced with his hair now sticking on his forehead and temples. He pushed his hair back with both of his hands, Emma admiring how his biceps flexed at the action.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Killian’s voice took her out of her stupor and she started question herself if she should go. 

 

He must have sensed her hesitation as he came swimming effortlessly towards the edge of the pool, near to where she was standing.

 

“Come on, the water’s fine.” His voice came out hoarse which made her breath hitch. 

 

Emma took a deep breath and proceeded to undress herself until she was only in her black cotton panties and bra. She felt his eyes on her the whole time, and if there were more light to the room he would definitely see her blushing from her neck up. She took a few tentatives step towards where he was waiting for her, and slowly dipped her feet into the water as she sat on the edge. 

 

She wanted to curse him for saying that the water was good, she actually felt goosebumps as her calves rested in the water but didn’t have time to say anything. Killian grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in the pool as she let out a loud shriek before her body was submerged in the cold water. 

 

When she finally managed to come back up for air, she quickly tried to locate him and splashed him as her revenge. A deep laugh came out of him as they teased and wrestled each other in the water like little kids. 

 

At one point they let themselves get carried away by the small lull of the water and they rested in the less profound part of the pool. Her back was on the wall as she pulled her long hair back, his eyes still on her.

 

“Do you do this often, bring girls at the pool after hours?” The question had been at the tip of her tongue since the moment they got there, needing to have an answer.

 

“No. You’re actually the first.” 

 

She couldn’t help herself, but rolled her eyes at his comment as a part of her wanted to believe him and the other had trouble believing him.

 

“You don’t believe me?” 

 

“It’s not that I don’t, it’s just hard to after I saw you flirting with a bunch of girls back at the bar.” Her tone came out a bit harsh, showing a hint of jealousy. He let out a sigh as he finally understood the change in her behaviour and closed the space between them while his blue eyes locked in with her green ones. 

 

“Those girls mean nothing to me, and, to be quite honest, I was just trying to leave their company. There’s only one girl with whom I want to flirt.” His voice came out low as he invaded her space. Emma’s eyes fluttered at his words, hoping she was not misinterpreting things and was actually talking about her.

 

“And who might that be?” Her shaky words came out almost inaudible.

 

“I think you know.” 

 

Killian closed the space between them, his breath ghosting over her lips while his fingertips grazed the line of her jaw, until they reached her ear. He tilted his head to the side, hands cradling her head as pressed his lips on hers. 

 

The contact was enough to excite her whole body, humming at the sensation of having him almost pressed on her as they tentatively explored each other’s mouths. She snaked her hands around his waist until they reached his back, and caressed his skin under the water as he pressed his body further into hers. 

 

His strong hands slid down from her face and down her curves until he reached under her thighs and pulled them around his waist easily, the weightlessness of being in the water making her feel light as a feather. 

 

The kiss grew passionate as they continued to taste each other, hands wanting to explore everything at once. Killian rolled his hips over her center, his obvious desire pressed against her. The echo of her moans was enough to make them come back to reality, and remember that they were still in a public place, despite it being deserted. 

 

“Wanna come back to my place? My sister is going to be over at yours for the night, we won’t have any interruptions.” Emma panted as they pressed their foreheads together.

 

“That sounds like a marvellous idea.” They kissed one more time before disentangling themselves and getting out of the water. 

 

They put their clothes on and walked the short distance to her place. They ended up ordering a pizza while they dried themselves off, Emma lending him one of her oversized sweatpants and T-shirt as they settled on her couch drinking beer. 

 

It was the perfect ending to the evening, despite its wary moments, but Killian wound up showing her how much he truly liked her. 

 

(More than once.)


End file.
